Candy
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Tidakkah kau tahu? itu sebuah pertanda. ONESHOT SasuSaku. Warning: Death chara, Gaje OVERLOAD, and many more


Candy

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

**OOC, lebay, alur cepet, DEATH CHARA, GAJE OVERLOAD! Bagi SasuSaku FC tidak disarankan membaca**

Author note: Alooo reader.. akhirnya bisa publish fict walaupun lagi hiatus!

Anoo, maaf yah Miku bukannya update Boxing Club malah publish fict baru. Soalnya masih nyari ide sama kelanjutannya. Kebetulan pas lagi nyari ide, tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi buat fict ini! Buat yang nungguin kelanjutan BC, bentar lagi pasti di apdet kok! *peace*

Jaa.. happy reading!

Rintik-rintik hujan turun berderai hebat diluar kamar tidur bernuansa feminim itu. Embun-embun yang menempel dijendela kamar seakan ikut turun bersama hujan, serta bingkai foto didekat jendela dipeluk oleh gadis pemilik kamar itu. Sekali-sekali gadis itu memegang rambut pinknya yang halus sambil menatap cermin dan membayangkan bahwa ialah gadis paling beruntung didunia. Sambil mengamati dirinya dicermin, ia naik ke kasur, melipat kakinya dengan tangannya masih memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

"Sasuke.."

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mengingat besok adalah reuni sekolah, Haruno Sakura yang menjadi sahabat Sasuke 6 tahun lalu tentu saja senang bertemu dengannya lagi.

Rona merah tersembur dipipi Sakura yang masih membayangkan Sasuke. Ia sangat tak sabar untuk hari esok sambil menatap jam yang menunjukkan tepat jam 10 malam.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu memecah kesunyian dikamar Sakura. Entah siapa yang ingin menemuinya malam begini.

"Ya, sebentar!" Ujar gadis itu sambil menaruh kembali bingkai foto yang berisi foto Sasuke lalu berjalan pelan kearah pintu. Dengan pelan, ia memutar kenop pintu itu. Enth kenapa jantungnya terpompa cepat sekali, padahal tidak ada yang aneh.

Krieet..

Pintu itu terbuka, diikuti dengan mata emerald yang terbelalak karena tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Kakinya berguncang hebat dan keringat dingin membasahi pria dengan mata onyx didepan pintu menatap gadis berambut pink itu dengan senyum ciri khasnya, senyum cool, sambil menenteng kotak bening berisi..

Permen Mint?

Pria itu membelai pelan rambut Sakura.

"Maaf menganggu." Ujarnya.

"S..Sasuke? Kamu kok ada disini?" Tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan mengambil permen Mint dikotak bening itu lalu mengemutnya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mengerti apa mau Sasuke, namun gadis itu tetap memperhatikannya. Permen Mint yang diemut Sasuke sekarang digigit diposisi ujung bibir.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah memberikan isyarat untuk mengambilnya. Namun, entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu, bukannya mengambilnya dengan jari melainkan dengan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat bibir Sakura dan Sasuke bersentuhan. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mengambilnya dengan bibir. Rasanya seolah-olah seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Gadis itu memakan permen mint dari Sasuke itu. Rasanya pedas dan dingin. Sangat mirip kepribadian Sasuke, namun menurut Sakura, Sasuke memiliki kepribadian yang lembut dan perhatian dibalik semua itu.

Masih dengan permen Mint yang menempel di lidah Sakura, permen itu terasa berubah rasa. Sakura tentu saja merasa janggal karena rasa permennya seperti..

"Sasuke, kok rasa permennya.."

TRRIIINNG TRIIIINGG

Sekejap kemudian, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia mengangkatnya

"Halo?"

"Sakura, ini Ino! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Kau membangunkanku." Jawab Sakura setengah kesal.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu agar tidak terlambat ke reuni!"

"Iya Ino! Mana mungkin aku terlambat? Aku siap-siap dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Baiklah, bye!"

Sambungan telepon dari Ino yang terputus seakan memutar kembali kejadian tadi yang terekam dikepala Sakura.

'Jadi itu mimpi?' batinnya.

Namun itu terasa sangat nyata.. Bahkan seperti bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan. Mimpi itu terasa berputar-putar dikepala Sakura membuat gadis itu kepikiran namun ia hanya menganggapnya sepele.

_Tidakkah kau tahu? Itu sebuah pertanda.._

Suara langkah kecil meramaikan trotoar jalan yang sepi beserta suara gemercik air habis gunangan hujan terpancar dimana-mana. Payung berwarna pink yang dipegang itu seperti sudah sangan kumal, namun bila untuk bertemu Sasuke, apapun akan Sakura lakukan.

Tanpa buang waktu, pintu kaca yang bertuliskan "Konoha Café" langsung Sakura masuki dan sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Tuh kan, telat!" sembur Ino tiba-tiba.

Bagi Sakura, ocehan Ino tidak penting sehingga ia tetap berusaha menjelajahi café bernuansa country itu dengan mata emeraldnya.

Teman-teman yang Sakura lihat sudah tumbuh dewasa semua, semenjak mereka berpisah 6 tahun lalu. Manusia tumbuh begitu cepat, bukan?

Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya, sosok yang dicari Sakura tertangkap oleh matanya yang tengah Wi-fi dengan laptopnya. Menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya, Sasuke segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

D E G

Perasaan itu menghampiri Sakura. Padahal dulu Sakura memandang Sasuke biasa saja. Tapi kenapa rasanya.. Sekarang menjadi berbeda.

Mungkinkah ini..

Cinta?

"Sasuke.. aku kangen."

"Hn. Dasar! Kamu memang tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum cool.

"Heuh! Enak saja! Aku 'kan sudah dewasa. Aku.."

CUP

Belum selesai ocehan yang dikeluarkan Sakura, sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke dihadiahkan dibibirnya.

"Sasuke.. k-kamu ngapain..?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kau memang bawel seperti dulu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lalu memeluknya.

Sakura sendiri tidak percaya apa yang Sasuke lakukan, karena seumur hidup hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman biasa. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan mencium dan memeluknya. Detik itu juga, Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti gadis tersenang didunia. Dipelukan Sasuke, ia merasa seperti tidak bisa terpisahkan lagi olehnya setelah 6 tahun tidak bertemu. Perasaan yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman main biasa seolah-olah menjadi cinta seiringnya waktu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang bersama, mengikuti acara reuni, berbagi pengalaman dan cerita tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Yah, ntar pokoknya adain acara reuni lagi ya, Ino!" pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti Sasuke.

"Nanti diadakan lagi kok, hati-hati dijalan ya, Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Sakura, habis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang."

"Hn. Boleh aku ikut?"

"Eh? Kerumahku? Boleh. "

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke sambil memakan permen Mint yang dia ambil dari sakunya.

Sakura kaget melihat permen Mint itu, karena permen Mint itu sama persis seperti di mimpinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, wajah Sakura sangat cemas melihat permen itu, seakan-akan hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat gemetaran dan matanya mengawasi Sasuke dari berbagai arah,

WOOOSSHHH…

Angin kencang bertiup. Sakura merasakan angin itu benar-benar janggal.

"Ah! Kertas draft skripsi ku tertiup!" kata Sasuke sambil mengejar kertas skripsinya yang terbang kearah jalan raya karena tertiup angin kencang tadi.

"Sasuke, hati-ha.."

Belum selesai ia mengucapkan peringatan kepada Sasuke, mobil truk tiba-tiba saja menabraknya hingga terpental. Cairan merah pekat membanjiri aspal.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Teriak Sakura sambil berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Sasuke.

Terlambat. Mata onyxnya terlihat hampa sekarang dengan tubuh terbujur kaku didepan Sakura. Saat gadis itu melihat mulut Sasuke, ia kaget bukan main menjumpai permen Mint diujung mulut Sasuke yang berubah warna dari bening menjadi merah pekat karena tercampur dengan darah.

"Tidak mungkin! Permen itu! AKH! Kenapa.. sama seperti dimimpiku? Permen yang tadinya berasa pedas dan dingin berubah menjadi rasa darah.."

Owari

Author Note: gimana readers? Gaje? Abal? Banyak typo T^T

Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpinya temen Miku, kalo dicerita ini udah Miku edit-edit trus tambahin. Kalo versi aslinya, temen Miku tuh mimpi kalo dia ketemu cowok yang udah lama gak ketemu tiba-tiba ngasih dia permen lemon (wah! Tanda apa tuh?) udah gitu ngambilnya bukannya pake jari malah pake bibir. Katanya temen Miku kayak nggak sadar hahaha…

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan difict ini. Miku masih newbie soalnya jadi mohon reviewnya, ya!

For SasuSaku fans yang baca

MAAP SASUKE NYA MATI! MAAP! Tadinya mau romance aja padahal.. o_o


End file.
